


Buy Some Time

by sirdefnesaur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdefnesaur/pseuds/sirdefnesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative version of the Steve Rogers deleted scene. Steve is sitting at a coffee shop, drawing Stark Tower, when Stark himself shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a flurry of emotions after I saw the deleted scene, so it's unbeta'd.

“Waiting on the big guy?” The waitress asked, leaning towards the table to see Steve’s drawing of Stark Tower. He’d been working on it since he got to the coffee shop, scribbling at the corner of his sketchbook, staring up and the intimidating building above.  


“Ma’am?” He asked, slightly miffed. People had no concept of privacy, these days. The big guy?  


“Iron man,” she explained, pointing towards the building behind her. “A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by.” She looked behind Steve and froze.  


“Not today, unfortunately.” Came a familiar voice behind him, startling him into dropping his pen. “The armor’s at the dry cleaner’s.” The grin was evident in the man’s tone.  


The waitress was shocked into silence, and Steve knew without turning around who it was.  


“Cap. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Tony said, voice flat and clearly sarcastic, moving around Steve to take the seat across from him. He leaned back and smiled at the waitress.  


“Can I get one of those almond flavored coffees? With extra coffee. Lots of cream.” He said, waving his hands around to show the amount of cream. The waitress nodded and looked back over her shoulder as she went back inside.  


As soon as she’d gone, Tony leaned forward, taking off his sunglasses. His gaze flickered to Steve’s drawing as he folded his hands on the table and looked at everywhere but Steve, trying to gather his thoughts to say what he was here to say.  


“Listen, you don’t have to apologize.” Steve said. He moved forward to slyly close his sketchbook.  


“Apologize? Why on Earth-” Tony asked, eyebrows raised, giving Steve an incredulous look.  


Steve frowned at him and leaned back again, away, far, cold.  


Tony cleared his throat, leaning forward on his elbows.  


“Right. Apologize. I don’t, much.” He said. Steve didn’t reply, but looked down at his sketchbook.  


“But I guess, yeah, that I probably should. I’m uh, sorry.” Tony continued, his eyes lowered.  


Steve leaned forward again, not meeting Tony’s eyes. “I said you didn’t have to. It’s, uh, fine. But thank you. Mr. Stark.” He waited for Tony to get up, leave, go to back into his fortress.  


He didn't. “Look, just don’t- It’s a touchy subject.”  


“The same goes for me.” Steve replied, reaching for his pen, which Tony was eyeing. Steve guessed that he was one of those people who always had to keep their hands occupied.  


“Yeah, well, I don’t know, Cap. I think I have the trump card on this one, since I’m related.” Tony said, waving his hands around.  


“The- what?” Steve asked, confused.  


Tony sighed. “It’s an expression. It means I have the uh, bigger right? Something like that.”  


“Are you really going to-” Steve started to say, indignant.  


“That’s not what I meant, Cap, he was my fath-” Tony cut in, talking over him.  


“He was my friend! I miss him just as m-”  


“That’s debatable, really-” Tony said, voice dry.  


“How can you know that, I do-”  


“I’m not saying you don’t, Cap, I’m saying _I_ don’t.”  


“What?” Steve looked horrified.  


“No, don’t- please don’t get up.” Steve looked mollified. Had Tony ever said please? “I’m sorry I yelled when you- I just don’t like being compared to my father. You knew him as a different person, than uh, I did.”  


Steve raised his eyebrows in a silent question.  


“The only reason I call him my father,” Tony said, his voice low,”is because the DNA- do you know what DNA is? It’s genes. Uh, I’m trying to say the only reason he’s my father is because my blood says so. That’s it. He wasn’t- he was absent. That’s it. It’s in the past, and I, uh, like leaving it there.” He stilled his hands and set them on the table, giving Steve a puppy dog face, realizing what he’d just said. “Steve, I don’t mean-”  


Steve turned the pen over in his hands. “No, it’s alright. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He said, his voice small.  


He thought about all the things he’d missed. His memory flickered back to Peggy’s file, her address, her phone number. To Howard’s smile and laugh and the way he’d explain his weapons and the big, red DECEASED stamp. He shut his eyes against the tears as he though about all the things he missed. The end of the war, growing old with Peggy, retirement with the Howling Commandos, Pinky’s three children, Dum Dum joining SHIELD, Howard getting married, Howard raising a son.  


The walk to the coffee shop came back to him. A salesperson, shouting, “Buy some time, people, buy some time!” Steve swallowed, wishing how much he could do just that.  


“Cap, are you crying? You’re crying. Please don’t cry, I can’t have that on my reputation. Making my childhood hero cry? New low.” Tony said, whining.  


Steve let out a laugh, opening his eyes, blinking away the tears. Tony’s hand had moved across the table to rest next to Steve’s. _I’m here. I’m here for you. Just reach out your hand, and I won’t leave you alone._  


Both stared at Tony’s hand. Tony drummed his fingers then stilled his hand, meeting Steve’s eyes. _I’m not going anywhere._  


Steve gave him a small smile. “Childhood hero, huh?”  


The old man at the table next to them muttered, “Geez, get a room.” Tony laughed, nodding.  


“Yeah, great idea, just letting everything air out in a cafe.” Tony said, grinning at Steve.  


“Well, it wasn’t my idea.” Steve said, looking around and back at Tony.  


Tony grinned. “It wasn’t mine, either. My ideas are always genius.”  


“Again with the genius.” Steve said, smiling widely at him now. “Do you have to remind me every 5 minutes?”  


“5?” Tony asked, scandalized. “I was shooting for 3.”  


Steve laughed and leaned forward. His eyes lingered on Tony’s eyes, his mouth.  


“Wouldyouwanttocomebacktomyplace?” He blurted, then immediately regretted it. He leaned back, pulling his hand away.  


“What?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised, amused by Steve’s abort abort abort behavior.  


“It’s just- It’s my telephone. Not, uh, my mobile phone.” Steve explained, keeping his head down and hoping Tony wouldn’t see his blush. “I can’t seem to figure out how to make it work.”  


Tony covered his chuckle with a cough and shifted in his seat. “And an electrician couldn’t help you because...?” He knew he was pushing it, but he wanted to see Steve’s reaction.  


“Well, most electricians aren’t geniuses.” Steve said, meeting his eyes and grinning.  


Tony’s breath caught at how flushed and happy Steve was. “Yeah, sure, Cap.” He said, standing. Steve stood with him. Tony left a couple of bills on the table, much to Steve’s protest, and got the waitress's attention as they were leaving.  


As soon as they were on the street, Steve tugged on Tony’s sleeve. “This way.” He said, guiding Tony towards his apartment.  


“Where do you live, exactly?” Tony asked, following behind Steve.  


Steve told him, looking over his shoulder. He pointed to the left. “We're taking the subway. It’s down this way.”  


Tony stopped him, laughing. “Nope, not happening, Cap.”  


Steve gave him a confused look. “I don’t do subways.” Tony explained, stepping to the edge of the sidewalk. Three taxis careened off their track to try and get to Tony Stark first.  


Tony pulled the door open of the winner cab for Steve. “Captain.”  
Steve smiled and got in.

The taxi ride wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was silent. Both of them sat in the back.  
Their hands were next to each others', close, but not touching.  
Occasionally Steve would look over at Tony, then quickly look back out the window. Tony smiled.  


When they arrived, Steve paid and thanked the driver.  


Tony followed Steve silently up the steps, stopping only to frown at a deep crack in the apartment hall.  


Steve unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Immediately, the room was full of tension as Steve put his keys in the holder.  


He turned around to see Tony was directly behind him, typing on his phone. He admired the light on Tony’s face for a moment, before stepping towards him to get his attention.  


Tony looked up. “So where’s this troubling pho-” Was all Tony got out before Steve leaned forward and kissed him, lips soft and warm. Tony abandoned his surprise and kissed back, leaning into Steve and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Steve let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, pulling him close. One of his hands reached around to pluck Tony’s phone out of his hand and drop it next to the keys as they stumbled in the vague direction of the bedroom. Tony grumbled before Steve’s lips were on his again, persistent, demanding.  
“Steve. Steve, Steve, Steve.” Tony chanted, in between Steve’s loving kisses. Steve hummed and moved his attention to Tony’s throat, nibbling and kissing his way down as Tony let our a stream of curses and whines and encouragements. Somewhere between the hall and the door to Steve’s bedroom, they lost shoes, jackets, one shirt and most socks.  


Steve opened the door and pulled at Tony’s shirt at the same time. Tony moaned into the next kiss, slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth and wrapping his arms around Steve again. He leaned all of his weight against him, momentarily causing them to lose balance, but they managed to get to the edge of the bed without falling.  
Steve brought up his hands from Tony’s back to cup his face as he kissed Tony sweetly. Tony sighed, clinging to Steve. He pulled back from the kiss, bringing his hands to Steve’s chest.  


“You sure?” He asked, searching Steve’s eyes for hesitation.  


Steve kissed him, once, twice, before taking Tony’s hand in his. He kissed Tony’s hand, blushing, then leaned forward to bury his face in Tony’s neck. “ ‘m sure.” He mumbled, pulling Tony back toward the bed.


End file.
